


how to: make queen's guard laugh

by asheetos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, queen's guard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheetos/pseuds/asheetos
Summary: What's up, mate! All right with ya' innit? In this week's video I'll try to make a Queen's Guard laugh. I just hope I wont get myself thrown in a chamber or whatever. Good luck forme!orLouis is a british youtuber natural from England's country side who decides to go to Buckingham Palace and take his chance on making a Queen's Guard laugh with his nonsense attempts.





	how to: make queen's guard laugh

**Author's Note:**

> louis announces his big idea

“If he points that rifle at me I’ll run.”  
“Great. These videos go viral and would save us a lot of money on publicity.”  
“Haha. Can’t wait to see the look on your face when i get shot in the back and die.”  
“I’ll make a fortune going to interviews. Imagine me explaining it live on loose women. No, even better. Imagine me helping on a script for a coronation street episode. Your mum would love it.  
“How you they fit it in the plot?”  
“Dunno, but if they can manage it to keep it on air for over fifty years they can certainly figure it out. Don’t know… They’ll make it work.”  
Louis could only roll back his eyes while his friend finished fixing the camera on its support and adjusting the zoon.  
“Come here. Lemme fix the mike.” Louis put himself in front of Rick and let him pass the cable between his clothes, tying it to his collar. Rick put the receptor into Louis’s back pocket. “Say something.”  
“ ‘Ello.”  
“Smort.”  
“Toit.”  
“Right. The mike is good to go. We’re done, big boy.”  
When Louis turned around to make his way to the queen’s guard – who was inside a narrow green tall box with golden details – he felt a big smack on his ass.  
“What the fuck?”  
“Just go.”

3 days earlier…

Louis took his camera e adjusted it in the support, sat on his office chair and pressed the on bottom.  
“What’s up, mate! All right with ya’ innit?” gave his joyful salute, as always, smiling big to the lenses showing his shinny teeth. “So, I was here in my corner, as always, when I had this brilliant and original idea.” Changed his expressions into a ironic one and air quotes with his fingers. “as everyone who’s been here for some time should know, I’m from England and live only three hours by car from Buckingham Palace, and what’s there? Exactly! Queen’s Guard!” He started laughing as if he had just seen the funniest thing in the whole universe. “Right.” Recomposed himself. “So I was wondering, why not shoot a miniseries of my trying to make a Queen’s Guard laugh? Is not like I’m trying to be like that annoying fella who touched a guard and almost got stabbed. Nope. I just want to make him laugh, ya know? So in two days Rick and I…”  
“ ‘sup!” Rick, who was editing his own videos somewhere in the camera’s blind spot, shouts.  
“That little twat beside me.” Louis laughs looking at him. “We’ll have a road trip to the capital of this grand nation where the sun never sets and will make a miniseries of short videos of me trying to make a Queen’s Guard laugh. That’s that.” Took a deep breath and smiled grandiosely to the camera. “I hope I don’t get shot. Nor banned from the country or whatever happens to people who annoys a royal guard. Queen Elizabeth II, I know you in fact watch my videos, so please, intercede on my favor. God save the queen.” And with a wink he brought his and to the lenses and ended the recording.

**Author's Note:**

> that's a original fanfic by me originally written in portuguese and updated to my profile on wattpad.


End file.
